


The Angel

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr promps and works [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel (if you squint), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem that is inspired by Demon!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So, this weird, but I felt obliged to write it. Kind of abstract and dumb but we'll go along with it. Also is a distraction from the fact that I still have yet to post chapter three for Two Types of Freaks - which you should check out, by the way!

Like an Angel - He fell from the sky.   
Lighting up my world, beckoning from the Darkness that was slowly consuming me.  
 For a while; I wondered if he was real.   
No one was this kind, this loving.   
This warm.    

Like an Angel - he gave me hope.  
 That I would not rot away and become the soulless creature others who had been faced with the same fate had become.  
 That I might survive the barren landscape that was the world.   
That the poisonous bullets they fired did not wound me.   
That I would not become the thing I was trying to fight.    

Like an Angel - he glowed.   
His smile was so bright I couldn’t even see the stars.   
It blinded me; stopping me from seeing the evil.   
His caring touch cured me, revived me. I was no longer undead; I was alive.    

Like an Angel - He stayed pure.   
He never did anything to harm me.   
He never spat out harsh words of pain.   
He never judged me or disregard my happiness. He kept her heart on his sleeve, allowing me to touch it.    

Like an Angel - he did not last for long.   
He could not save me from the monster I already was.   
He could not open the door that I had first closed.   
He could not break my walls or crack my mirror.   
I grew tired of his purity, and I shrunk away from it.  

Like an Angel - he was used. I sucked the life out of him.   
I plagued his mind with darkness and evil.   
I destroyed his innocence.   
I mauled his beauty.  

And like an Angel - he forgave.  
And like an Demon - I eradicated him.


End file.
